


Aiming Straight

by wneleh



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Angst, Episode: s03e08 Storm Warning, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-18 00:35:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/873703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wneleh/pseuds/wneleh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble set right after <i>Storm Warning</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aiming Straight

Aiming Straight

by Helen W.

_A drabble set just after "Storm Warning"..._

Jim expected it when I said I couldn't kill anyone. He didn't call me a wimp, or tell me it was no time for scruples. Instead - he said to aim high.

I didn't. I shot to kill.

How do I find out whether I hit anyone?

Why has it taken until now - high over the Pacific, heading home - for me to think about things? Why don't I feel guilty?

The window is cool against my face. I close my eyes. Let Jim think I'm exhausted.

I don't want him to know how cold I am inside.

*** The End ***


End file.
